Baby Rin
by kula224
Summary: Rin gets turned into an infant to teach sesshomaru to love and care for others  father daughter fanfic!
1. Baby Rin

It was late afternoon for sesshomaru's group sesshomaru made sure that rin was where he could see her he could sense many demons in the area they were in.

As usual he could hear jaken and rin bickering.

" but master jaken! Im hungry!"

"silence! You stupid child! Your always hungry!''

"jaken go with rin and get some food but stay close to camp"

"yes lord sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru watched jaken and rin disappeared into the bushes.

"so you're the great sesshomaru" came a voice from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned his head to see a demon. The demon looked like a human but had dark green eyes and brown hair also was wearing a purple robes and had a eerie aura around her.

"I can sense the dark and coldness in your heart sesshomaru"

"who are you demon?"

"my name is sayuri the great magician demon"

" tell me demon what do you want?"

Sayuri smirked with a evil glint in her eyes.

"you travel with a human child right?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"yes I do"

"do you care for the child?"

Sesshomaru said nothing he just stared at the demon inside he liked rin.

"sesshomaru you must learn to love and care for others and so I'm going to do this" said sayuri as her hands glowed green so did her eyes and she snapped her fingers.

A few moments passed till a voice ruined the silence.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

It was jakens voice and he came running with something in his arms and it was wrapped with rin's kimono.

"lord sesshomaru rin..she..she turned into a infant!"jaken squawked he romoved a bit of the kimono to reveal a small infants face.

Baby rin had some black hair and had a small ribbon in her hair and she was wearing pink baby clothes. Sesshomaru angry eyes turned to sayuri.

"what did you do…"

"she will turn back to normal till you admit you car and love her" as she said that she vanished into the darkness.

Sesshomaru growled the looked at the baby rin and took rin from jaken arms and held the little girl.

"jaken there is a human village nearby get supplies for rin''

"Yes milord!"

Jaken scurried off into the forest sesshomaru looked down at rin who started crying startling sesshomaru racking his brain for idea's on how the small infant.

An idea popped in his head as he began rocking her and humming a soft lullaby hoping it will calm rin. Rin stopped her crying and soon fell asleep in her lords warm and safe arms.


	2. Ping of love

Sesshomaru pleased that Rin was asleep now had time to think.

"that pathetic demon **I** Sesshomaru would love and care for others! that demon is insane"

at that moment Jaken came running with a large basket that was Rin's size and other baby items.

"I got the items milor-"

"quiet Jaken! you'll wake Rin"

'' my apology milord"

Sesshomaru unwrapped Rin from her kimono and then wrapped her in a soft white blanket then placed Rin in the basket while Rin stayed asleep. Sesshomaru pulled the basket near him so demons wouldn't get to Rin. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fell asleep peacfully.

Hours later...

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open to the sound of crying he looked down in the basket to see the small infant wailing. Sesshomaru looked up in the sky and saw it was dawn.. he picked Rin up then looked through the baby items.

''she must be hungry'' Sesshomaru a wooden baby bottle out full of fresh milk and putting the top bit into her mouth Rin immediately started suckling. After rin finished her milk she made a cute gurgle sound to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled at the infant in his arms putting the bottle down and got out a rattle made out of fine wood and had flower patterns on it then gave it to Rin.

Rin took it happily and shook and giggled as it made a rattle sound Sesshomaru quietly chuckled at Rin's amusment then wiggled his finger at Rin which Rin smiled at and grabbed Sesshomaru's finger. Sesshomaru felt a ping in his heart when rin smiled like that at him.

" uhh..lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked up to see jaken standing before him with shock in his eyes as rin then put sesshomaru's finger in her mouth suckling on it.

"what is it?"

" shouldn't we get going milord"

sesshomaru stood up and put the baby items on ah-un to carry then began to walk away from the camp still carrying the little girl in his arms.

" wait for me milord!" Jaken screeched grabbing ah-un's reins and running after his lord with the sound of rin's rattle as they walked into the forest.

there! ch2 is up! yay!

i know that sesshomaru is a little oc sorry!

hope you enjoy! please review!


	3. Babysitting

Rin happily shook her small rattle and laughed which Jaken snorted wishing Rin's giggles would stop. Rin growing bored of her rattle dropped it and it landed on her chest Rin's chocolate brown eyes looked up to see a lock of Sesshomaru's hair on his shoulder.

Rin reached up and grabbed hold of the silky locks and gave it a small tug which Sesshomaru winced at. Rin gave another tug then another until Sesshomaru grabbed rin's tiny hands and tried to get his hair but she wasn't letting go anytime.

"Rin let go"

Rin only giggled and gave Sesshomaru another painful tug. Sesshomaru finally got his lock of hair out of rin's grasp Sesshomaru carried on his journey till he stopped dead in his tracks.

"what is it milord?"

"Inuyasha's near by "

Sesshomaru got Rin's basket from Ah-Un and laid her in it.

"look after Rin if anything happens to her….you will die"

"ahh! Yes milord!"

With that Sesshomaru left to fight Inuyasha. Jaken looked into the basket to see Rin sucking her thumb.

"grrr why do I have to babysit this brat she looks uglier as a baby Sesshomaru might need me- gah!" Jaken thoughts were interrupted by Rin hitting Jaken with her rattle.

"gah! You horrid child!"

Rin laughed and Ah-Un snorted. Ah-Un walked over to Rin's basket and lowered its head to look at Rin. Rin reached up and hugged Ah's nose which the dragons growled lovingly at.

Sorry! It was short but I hope you enjoy! If you like my story so far please let me know

Please R&R


	4. care for her

Hey guys! Sorry for updating but heres some info bout the story rin is about 1 years old in this chapter there an ice age moment I do not own inuyasha or ice age

The sun was setting Sesshomaru walked back to camp with some cuts and bruises.

" Inuyasha ha gotten a lot stronger "

Sesshomaru walked into camp to see Rin crying and Jaken trying to figure out how to stop her from crying.

" Jaken"

"ahhh! Milord! You scared me"

Sesshomaru ignored his servant and walked to rin's basket and picked rin up and and sat up against a tree and watched as rin's crying died down when when sesshomaru picked her up. Rin opened her eyes and looked up and sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru got confused by rin's actions.

"she is a strange child" Sesshomaru thought putting rin down so she could crawl around camp before she went to bed.

Rin began to crawl toward Ah-Un who snorted as the girl managed to stand and hug the twin dragons. Sesshomaru closed his for a bit of rest when jaken interrupted hs rest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at Rin"

Sesshomaru opened to see rin taking small steps then began to walk toward her arms wide.

"uh..go to Ah-Un" sesshomaru motioned her toward Ah-Un then rin fell into sesshomaru's leg hugging it adoringly.

"uhh.."

Rin made a happy baby noise to sesshomaru felt another ping go off in his heart.

" good job keep practicing" sesshomaru said turning rin round and gave her a small push for her walk till she fell on her butt and rubbed her eyes. Sesshomaru got up and picked up rin and put her in her basket as soon as rin went in her basket she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sat back down and looked down in the basket and smiled his rare smile.

"maybe I do care for this human child"


	5. PeekABoo and First word

It was early morning for Sesshomaru's group. Sesshomaru sent Jaken on a errand to get food and drink for Rin Ah-Un was grazing and Sesshomaru was watching Rin shaking her rattle after a while Rin growing bored the looked at Sesshomaru then crawling over to him and then sitting beside him looking up into his golden eye's.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl beside him then Rin put her hands over her eye's then uncovered then.

"bah!" Rin said then repeated the little game again.

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow at Rin he began to wonder what on earth she was doing then Sesshomaru recalled his mother playing this game with him when he was a pup he also remembered that this game was called peek-a-boo.

Sesshomaru covered his eye's with his hand the slowly uncovering it to see Rin giggle Sesshomaru smiled at her then repeated his action.

"peek-a-boo"

Rin laughed loudly clapping her little hands. Sesshomaru picked rin up onto his lap Rin gently lifted her hand and tried to reach Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru gently held grabbed her hand feeling how tiny her hands were in his. Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"papa.."

Sesshomaru eye's widened she just said her first word to him! And called him papa.

Sesshomaru held Rin near his face with a smile on his face.

"Rin….you're my pup "


	6. THE END? nuuuuuuu!

hi guys! i am sooooo sorry for not updating but don't worry! i hav returned! thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews! and heres my thanks hope you like it!

suddenly rin body suddenly began glowing green making sesshomaru drop her onto his lap. Rin's body grew in his lap then suddenly flashed blinding sesshomaru.

when he opened his eyes to see Rin back to normal wearing her normal orange and white checkerd kimono smiling her famous adorable smile.

" and your Rin's father lord Sesshomaru.."

with that Rin hugged him with all the love she could muster. Sesshomaru looked down at her then smiled.

" yes Rin i am"

Sesshomaru returned the loving embrace then stopped smiling when the smell of salty tears reached his senses.

" Rin...whatever is the matter"

Rin looked up with tears running freely down her cheeks.

" Rin's happy that i have a father now" she said wiping away her tears with her sleeve sesshomaru smiled wiping tears from hers.

suddenly a certain kappa demon stumbled out of the bushes.

"Lord sesshomaru! please forgive me for being la-" Jaken said then stopped seeing rin back to normal."oh rin! your back to normal! but why are you sitting on lord Sesshomaru's lap! you know disrespectful that i-" Jaken's rambling was interupted by a rock hitting directly in the forhead knocking him out (AN: powned lol XD)

Rin giggled at this " lord sesshomaru will he be okay?"

Sesshomru nodded he was in deep thought thinking about his fathers words.

_something to protect..._

Sesshomaru didn't understand him then now he understands how it feels to really love something

The End

voila! heres the ending hope u like it thanks for the reviews love u all!


End file.
